


Three 9mm to the Heart

by MalachiXDark



Series: Murder, He Wrote [1]
Category: Castle, Mass Effect
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Garrus as Esposito, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Investigations, John as Richard Castle, Kaidan as Kate Beckett, Liara as Ryan, M/M, Murder, Tali as Laine, nypd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/pseuds/MalachiXDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Kaidan Alenko is the best homicide investigator in New York City. Working for the 112th precinct, he works along side Garrus, Liara, and Tali mostly. But, a new guy comes along and starts to stir up trouble for the precinct. His name? John Shepard, an egotistical mystery writer on the <em>New York Time's</em> Best Selling List. Why is he there? So he can "research" for an upcoming book, and he just found his muse. Kaidan, however, is reluctant to let the immature man on the team. As they solve case after case, Kaidan starts to develop feelings for the handsome author. Will Kaidan ever get to understand these feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three 9mm to the Heart

_***KAIDAN***_

I sit at my desk, sipping my coffee, as I wait for a call to come in. It's 9 AM on Monday and there hasn't been a call to the 112th since Friday. It's unusual but peaceful. I look to my name plate on my desk. **DET. KAIDAN ALENKO**. I smile as I look at my name and look around me. The 112th has grown in the past couple of years, thanks to me. We get most of the area's homicide calls because we are known for solving all of them in a matter of days. We're quick and we're always right.

I think to what made me want to be a detective and my smile fades as the flashbacks start. Movie theatre. Car. My family, all of us. Mom, Dad, Elle, Susa, and me. I was the youngest. Elle was 15, Susa was 12. I was 9. We get-got-in the car and start to drive off, me talking with Susa about how awesome the movie was while Elle texts her boyfriend. We reach a stop sign and then...fire. Fire everywhere. Then the explosion. I hear Mom's scream as I'm blown away from the car. Turf. Black out. I was dead, they said, for twelve minutes while in the ambulance. Pieces of the car jutting out from my side. Possibly someone's bone puncturing my stomach. And then...

I hear the phone ring and am drawn out of my vision. Shaking my head, I pick up the phone. "Alenko."

"There's been a murder. USTA Billie Jean King National Tennis Center. Tali is already on route there. Anderson, out."

I hang up the phone and grab my badge and coat from my desk chair. My gun never leaves my personal body. Ever. "Garrus! Liara! We got one! Let's roll!" They grab their jackets and follow me outside. We take the elevator down and we climb into the two cruisers we have, me in one and Garrus and Liara in the other. We drive along the streets and reach the tennis center moments later. There are several people already surrounding themselves around the familiar yellow tape and police guards pushing people back.

I exit my vehicle and move over to the tape, flashing my badge as we get near the guards. We duck under the tape and walk into the center. There, another police guard tells us to head to center court. We do so, walking through the enormous complex and finally make it onto the court. We see Tali working over the body, as she is easily recognized for her purple hair. I nod to Garrus and Liara. They go off to interview the witnesses and them while I approach Tali.

"Hey, Tali."

"Hey, Kaidan," she says with a slight accent of some origin I have no idea.

"What do we got?" I ask as I squat down.

"There's no wallet or ID on the body, but I know him. Your vic's name is Sebastian Housing. Late 20's, green eyes, bald, white male, blah blah blah. I'd place time of death between 6:00 to 8:00 this morning."

"Cause of death?"

"Three 9mm bullets to the heart."

"What's this scarring?"

"He got into a fight recently. Can't tell when, but it's been in the last few days. I'll know more when I get him back to the lab."

"Alright, let me know when you're done with the autopsy. And, how did you know him just by looking at him?"

"He's a rising tennis star. He's...unranked but he has caused his share fair of upsets."

"That's got to have some people mad."

"Yeah."

Garrus walks over and Tali looks down sheepishly. Garrus looks at her for a moment and clear his throat. "Well, the janitor said that he let Housing in here around 6:30 this morning. This guy came here everyday to practice for the upcoming US OPEN; he was like a machine."

I had noticed the number of tennis balls around the court. "Noted. Who called it in?"

"Housing's girlfriend, Felicia Downing. She's up in the stands over there." I look to where Garrus is pointing. "She's giving her statement now."

"Alright, good work."

Liara walks over as well. "Housing's trainer just called us, asking if what's going on is true. What do we say?"

"Tell him the truth. And tell him to come in to the 112th for some questions. I want to know what this guy was like. Are there any video cameras around here?" I ask a security guard.

"There should be," he replies.

"Good. Garrus, go with him to go check out the feed. See if we get anything to turn up."

"On it."

"Liara, try to look for 9mm shell casings and any other physical evidence."

"Will do."

They head off and I walk up to Felicia. "Ms. Downing? My name is Detective Kaidan Alenko. I'm a homicide investigator. I'd like to ask you some questions."

Felicia sniffs and pushes her jet black hair out her face. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How did you find the body?" I ask, getting out my phone to record.

"Um, Sebastian left his phone at the house and he was going to get a call from his trainer so I needed to take it to him. He usually leaves the house around 6:00 to practice and I wake up around 7:45. I found his phone around 8:30, after I had gotten ready for my job, and decided to take it to him. My doorman can confirm when I left, which was around 8:40. Then...I found him here and called 911. I just...I can't believe he's dead. Who would do this to him?" She breaks down sobbing and I hug her, trying to console her.

"It'll be okay. What do you do?"

"I'm a model for Ford. I was about to attend a photo-shoot when...all this happened."

"Okay. Well, take my card, and if you can think of anything that can help us, you call me, okay?" I ask, handing her one of my business cards.

She takes it and puts it in her purse. "Okay."

"And, where is his phone? We'll need to take it as evidence."

"I have it here." She fishes it out of her purse and hands it to me. I take it without taking off my gloves. Fall in the Big Apple sucks because it gets cold fast. At least I won't tamper with any evidence with my gloves on.

"Thanks. Now, please, stay in town. We might need to have you come in."

"I will. You find the person responsible for this."

"We will. Thanks for your time, Ms. Downing."

"Please...call me Felicia," she says, blinking her hazel eyes at me. I smile and nod. She walks off and I watch as Liara approaches me.

"Find anything?"

"No. Whoever it was, they knew what they were doing. No fingerprints anywhere, no casings, nothing."

"Well, maybe the bullets in Housing will help us. Garrus, did you find anything?" I ask as he walks over.

"No, it looks like the feed has been tampered with; it's been put on a loop."

"So, this isn't just some sort of robbery gone wrong. This was planned out. Contact all next of kin and any of his friends. Maybe they'll shed some light onto the situation.

They nod. "Alright, let's go to the locker rooms. He might have something there we can use." We walk over to the owner and he just looks distraught.

"It can't be. That kid was so kind and sweet. Who would've done such a thing?" says the man.

"We don't know, but we'll find out who does. Did Mr. Housing have a locker here or anything useful that we could investigate?"

"Yeah, he did. Locker 231. He had a key on him, but I don't know where it is. The janitor might be able to help you with that."

"Alright, thank you for your time." We head out and go once again to talk to the janitor. He agrees to help us and we walk into the locker room. We walk over to his designated locker and he manages to open it. "Thanks, Henry." He walks away and we go through his stuff, placing them into evidence bags as we go. I put on my latex gloves, taking off the leather ones, and begin. "Okay, let's see. Tennis magazine...another tennis magazine...another tennis magazine...another tennis magazine...towel...soap...more tennis magazines...a letter from Felicia. Let's see." I open it and read it. "It just says stuff about good luck and hope that he does well, blah blah blah. Alright...racket string...vibration dampeners...and...what the hell?" I take out the two items. "Lube and condoms? Both have been opened."

"Maybe Felicia comes here more often than she wants to admit," Liara states.

"Or maybe Housing was holding a secret from her, say another woman?" Garrus throws in.

"Or a man?" Liara adds.

"Whatever the case, we gotta take it for evidence. So...just bag it. Okay, that's everything in his locker." We stand and take the evidence with us. I thank Henry again and we head out of the room.

"Its's so strange," Garrus pipes up.

"What is?" I ask, putting on my leather gloves again. I was freezing.

"The detail someone took to this murder. The video camera, the lack of any physical evidence, knowing when and where Housing would be. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, that's our job: make sense of the nonsense. Let's get back to the precinct."

We all walk to our cars when I notice someone in the crowd who sticks out. He tries to hide but he's taking pictures as we're walking by and I stop Garrus and Tali.

"You see that guy right there?" I ask them.

"He shouldn't be doing that. He's also writing down stuff. And...wait, what on earth?" Liara asks as the guy ducks under the tape and races into the complex.

"I got this!" I call out as I chase after him.

I manage to track him down to center court and pull out my gun. "Police! Stop right there!" I shout but the man runs into the stands. I fire a round and it misses him. I was hoping to scare him, not actually hit him. "NYPD! Stop!" I shout again as I chase him. He tries to out run me but I catch him as he goes out a side entrance and tackle him into the grass.

_***JOHN***_

I had managed to get into the complex and take pictures of the crime scene with my camera and take notes. That's when I heard the yelling from a man and bolted. He fired at me and I just kept going. "Shit!" I whisper as the bullet sailed over my head. I tried to outrace him by taking sharp corners and sprinting with all I had. I found a side exit and rammed into it, making it outside, but I heard the man in pursuit, shouting at me to stop and yelling something about police or NYPD. He was too handsome to be a cop, no way. But, he still shot at me, so there's that.

I feel myself fall hard to the grass in the park around the complex and then the man is straddling me, pinning me with his weight. Damn. Well, might have some fun.

"Aw, are we here already? I barely know you," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

The man only takes out his handcuffs and slaps the cold metal onto my wrists. "Don't even try it, murderer."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't kill anybody."

"They why did you sneak in and run from me?"

"Hey, you shot me! Not the best start to getting to know someone, y'know."

"The bullet never touched you. Get up and turn around."

I manage to do so and turn. The detective's handsome face is full of rage, frustration, and sweat. It was hot. He looks me up and down and recognition flares in those adorable brown eyes of his.

"Ah, John Shepard," he says, running a hand through his sweat slickened black hair.

"So, you know me. Did I sign a book of yours or is it because of my extremely good looks?"

"I know of you because of your rap sheet. You have quite the background."

"Ah, but there's always a story to everything. Even your murder."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the judge. Let's go. I'm taking you to the 112th and charging you. Let's go."

He almost literally throws me into the back of his cruiser and he races to his precinct, the 112th. Never did I think that today, I'd deal with my daughter's breakup, my mother's move in with me, and then to be tackled by the most handsome man on Earth. God, my day just kept getting better and better.

"Don't worry, Mr. Shepard. We'll take good care of you at the precinct," the detective says with sarcasm.

"Only if you do the handling, baby," I comment back. The detective rolls his eyes and continues driving. "So, what's your name?"

"Why does it matter to you?" he snips.

"So that way I can address you promptly while being interrogated. And plus, personal curiosity."

The detective sighs and huffs. "Name's Kaidan Alenko."

Alenko. That name sounds familiar. My thought process is cut short as we pull up to the 112th. "Let's go," Kaidan says as he hoists me out of the car. He drags me inside and they process me.

"Take good care of this one," Kaidan smirks to the security guard as he signs the paper work. "He's in need of...special attention." The woman nods and places me in a padded cell after a few minutes, locking the door as she leaves.

I smirk and sit down on the floor. "I like this one," I mutter, thinking about the times I had heard the name before. Alenko, Alenko, Alenko...

Wait.

My eyes pop open as I come to the realization of who I was dealing with.

Kaidan Alenko.

The only survivor of the Alenko family murder case.


End file.
